This invention relates to coated articles with a polymeric basecoat wherein the polymeric basecoat is cured at low or sub-atmospheric pressures.
Coated articles wherein the coating includes a polymeric basecoat layer and a vapor deposited, such as physical vapor deposited, decorative and protective layer comprised of a zirconium compound or titanium compound on the polymeric basecoat layer are known and are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,168,242. These known polymeric basecoats are cured at ambient pressures. While these ambient pressure cured polymeric basecoats result in decorative and/or protective coatings which are quite good, it would be advantageous if the polymeric basecoat exhibited improved vacuum compatibility for applying the vapor deposited refractory metal compound layers in a vacuum chamber, provided better leveling, minimized color changes, and provided improved mechanical properties. It is an object of the present invention to provide such a polymeric basecoat.
In accordance with the instant invention a decorative and/or protective coating is provided on an article. The coating comprises a polymeric basecoat which is cured at low or sub-atmospheric pressures is provided on the surface of an article. On the low pressure cured polymeric basecoat layer is then deposited, by vapor deposition such as physical vapor deposition, one or more vapor deposited layers. The vapor deposited layers include the refractory metals and refractory metal compounds.